It's you!
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Fate made them bump into each other anywhere they are... Will hatred blossom into love between the 2 of them? Read to find out! Chappie 7 up, *FINALLY*
1. Chapter 1

A blonde walked into the CD shop, hoping to get what she had been searching for the past few weeks, the limited edition of the 2007 best classical music collection. She started scanning from the left shelf. Scanning one row and another, she still couldn't find the particular CD she wanted. She sighed in defeat, wondering why fate must always corner her like that. "Sumimasen, do you have the 2007 best classical music collection here?" She asked.

"You mean the limited edition one?" He reaffirmed, receiving a quick nod from the tall blonde. "Hold on a minute, sir." With that said, he went into the stock room and started searching. Haruka cocked her eyebrows when saw some CDs flying across the stock room.

_Must he really do that? _Haruka chuckled softly. She heard some banging and crashing sound from the room, and finally, the staff came out with a well wrapped CD in his hand.

"Yeah, Sir. This is the last of it." Just when he was about to hand Haruka the CD, a third voice stopped him.

"That's mine, Mister." Haruka turned around, startled by the unknown feminine voice. She was stunned by the beauty before her, who had aquamarine hair with deep, sea blue eyes wearing a yellow gold dress, with a not-too-big ribbon behind.

"Hey, I was the one who asked for it first!" Haruka managed to yelled back at her after 'drooling' all over the other. The shorter figure shot a cold glare into the other's emerald eyes, which made the blonde back up a little. She was quite scary with that glare of hers.

"I paid 50 dollars deposit last week when I came here!" She turned back to the salesman. "Can you ask your manager to confirm?" Her tone never changing.

"You think I'm invisible, miss? Don't think I won't beat a woman!" She shouted, the people in the shop were now looking at them. The shorter girl narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not as weak as I look, mister!" Haruka bent lower as the other said that.

"Erm… Miss, Mister, can you keep it down?" Both of them look at the guy behind the counter.

"Ah, you must be the manger… You remember me, right?" The girl with aquamarine hair flicked her hair to the back, facing the counter.

"Anata wa… Michiru-san, ne?" Earning a nod from the girl, he passed the CD to her.

"What the?!" Haruka tried her best to compress her anger.

"Gomen, Mister, but Michiru-san had already made a deposit a week ago." He paused for a second. "You could come back in a week, I'll order one for you, is that possible?" Haruka glared at Michiru in the corner of her eyes before sighing in defeat.

"Alright, here's my number." She wrote down her number on a piece of small paper and handed it to the manager. "I'll remember you!" She snarled to the shorter girl as she exited the store. Just as she was about to get on her bike, Michiru ran out towards her with something in her hand.

"Mister, you've dropped this!" Haruka cocked her eyebrows as she turned around.

"That's _my _watch!" The tall blonde snatched it from the other. "Where'd you get it from?!" She checked for any sign of scratches. "You stole it, didn't you?" Haruka narrowed her eyes, putting on her silver watch.

"Hey, you can't just go all around and say people stealing your things!" Michiru yelled at the tall blonde, looking up at her angrily. "I'm returning your watch! CAN'T YOU EVEN SAY A WORD OF THANKS?!" She raised her voice. Haruka backed up a little. Although the other looked feminine and gentle on the outside, but when she was on fire, she was really scary, even scarier than her mother.

"Okay, okay, chill! I get it, thanks!" With that said, she took off. "Geez, get a life!" She muttered.

* * *

The tall blonde turned on her laptop and sat down on the couch, taking a sip of her coffee. _Ah… There's no other way to enjoy an evening… _She stretched her arms and leant back. A sudden beep from her computer caught her attention. _Ah? She's online already?_ She click on the icon and opened a chat room. 

_SkyKing__27__: Hey, how come you came online so early? _

Haruka took another sip of her black coffee, waiting for a reply from her online friend. A friend she had met a few weeks ago. She had to admit that the other had a great personality, one which made her want to know more and more.

_WaterMaiden: Konbanwa! I just came back from my shopping. _

_SkyKing27: Shopping? Wow! So how did it go? Get anything nice?_

_WaterMaiden: Erm…__ Yeah! __I__'ve__ got __the __2007 best classical music collectio__n._

_SkyKing27: Geez, you're so lucky! I've been searching that for weeks! Where'd you get it?_

_WaterMaiden: Ah? I got it from the CD shop along St. Thomas Street, it's their last!_

_SkyKing27: Hey, I just came back from that shop! Too bad I didn't see you there!_

_WaterMaiden: You did? I mean… I just went there too!_

_SkyKing27: Well, what a coincidence! By the way, I met an awful person there!!_

_WaterMaiden: I did too! He tried to take that CD from me! _

_SkyKing27: Bring me to him; I'll help you to dispose him!_

_WaterMaiden: There's no need, Sky… You're a great guy, you know that? I might even date you._

_SkyKing27: Hontou?_

_WaterMaiden: Wanna meet?_

_SkyKing27: Sure! Where?_

_WaterMaiden: Ne… Why don't we meet in the Pavilion shopping mall at 8 tonight?_

_SkyKing27: You mean the new shopping mall? _

_WaterMaiden: Yeah! I'll wear a sea blue dress, you?_

_SkyKing27: I'll wear a… um… Black leather jacket and a black cargo pants._

_WaterMaiden: All black? I'm not going to date a crow, Sky…_

_SkyKing27: Really? Oh, well… That's too bad… Might as well enjoy my evening at home…_

_WaterMaiden: No, no, no!! Matte! I was just kidding! Black looks kinda cool too!_

_SkyKing27: So… Is the date still on?_

_WaterMaiden: Yup! See you then!_

_SkyKing27: Jya!_

Haruka logged out and closed the laptop, leaving it on the table. She had a grin on her face. She was finally going to meet her online friend. She had been eager to meet the other girl for weeks now, ever since the second time they chat. _I'm finally able to meet her!

* * *

_

_Sea blue dress, sea blue dress… I wonder how she looks… _Haruka looked around eagerly, rubbing her hands as she waited seconds after seconds. She was standing beside a souvenir shop as it was very near the entrance. Suddenly, a familiar girl wearing a sea blue dress came walking in from the entrance, her eyes widen. _It can't be you! Dam__n_She put on her shades and rushed to the bread shop opposite her.

Upon reaching the counter, she decided to pretend buying something, of course, to avoid meeting her 'date'. She smirked at her genius idea as she looked around the shop. She cocked her eyebrows when she saw a cute piece of bread with few almond nuts above it. "Ano… Sumimasen… What bread is this?" She asked the young lady behind the counter. She looked a bit like British yet a bit like Japanese.

"E-Erm… Pardon?" She asked the blonde, who apparently gave a confused look in return. It seemed that the saleslady was speaking English, which Haruka didn't even understand a single word besides 'thank you'.

"I asked… What bread is this?" She repeated, a little frustrated; it was like a chicken and a duck talking. The other shot her the same look as she did. "Sigh… Just tell me what's inside."

"Inside is bread." The girl tried her best to answer Haruka in Japanese, but her reply only made the blonde laugh. "Excuse me, sir… Is there any problem?" Now she was speaking in English again.

"This gentleman is asking you what bread is this." A familiar voice startled the blonde.

_M-Masaka… _Slowly, Haruka turned her head and saw a shorter figure beside her, helping her to translate. "Ah… It's okay. I'm just asking around." She told the girl with aquamarine hair. The girl looked at her from head to toe.

"Eh? You must be SkyKing27, right?"

"I am, and you must be WaterMaiden!" She tried to sound as excited as possible.

"Well… you're really as handsome as I imagined." She said, starting to ignore the lady behind the counter. Haruka bent down a little, automatically switching back to her flirting mode.

"My… You're even more beautiful than I imagined…" What she said even shocked herself. _How could I say those types of things? I'm supposed to hate her! _"Had your dinner?" The other girl shook her head, much to Haruka's relief. "Care to join me?" She asked with a huskier voice.

"Ano… What's with the shades?"

"Doesn't it make me look cooler?" She grinned as she pushed her shades higher, only to earn a giggle from the shorter girl. "So… Going now?" Before she could make another move, someone accidentally knocked her from behind. Her shades fell off and dropped onto the ground, revealing her emerald eyes.

"It's you?!" Michiru stepped back a little, eyes widen. "You're SkyKing27?!" Haruka lifted an eyebrow. "And I called you a gentleman, get lost!" She pushed Haruka away, walking away from the tall blonde. "JERK!" She turned her head back and yelled. Haruka kept the confused look on her face.

"What's with her? I thought no one could resist me..." She looked at the door which Michiru had just exited. "Guess not..."

* * *

**A one-shot for everyone to enjoy! Hey, to tell you the truth, the bread incident happened to me today! So, i just added it into this story! Got this idea from a chinese drama **. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter you guys been chasing me about.. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since that day, the tall blonde had been waiting for Michiru to online, but she knew that no matter how long she waited, the other would still ignore her. _I couldn't give up right here, could I? _And once again, she sat down on the couch, starting her laptop and entered _the _chat room. It was the 10th day since the last time they chatted. _Come to think of it, __maybe I really did overact a little__ that day… _Haruka looked blankly at the laptop screen, waiting for a beeping sound, as always. _Don't think she'll be online today too… _She sighed in defeat. Just as she was about to log out, a familiar sound stopped her. _Masaka…?! _She took a closer look, only to see two words she had been hoping to see for days. "WaterMaiden online?!" She said thoughtfully.

_SkyKing27: Hey… You're finally online… I've waited for days…_

Haruka was hoping for a reply; at least a word of 'hi' would be enough for her. She looked at the glow-in-the-dark clock on the wall, frowning when a minute and a half had passed. _Why still no reply?_She hated the distance between them; she liked the way things had been before that CD incident, both talking about what happened in the day, and how life or just practically anything. Now it was like they're strangers, not even bothering to know anything more from each other. She frowned when a pop-up said that Michiru had logged out. _Maybe… She's really angry with me… B-But I didn't do wrong, did I?

* * *

_

"Ruka-chan!" A voice called out to her. She hated to be awakened so early in the morning. Looking at her watch, it was only 10 in the morning. That's right, she usually won't be awake till noon, unless she had a meeting or something; but for God's sake! It was the school term holiday now! "Haruka!!" The irritating voice repeated. The tall blonde groaned, trying to get back into her dreams. Funny thing is, the voice sounded as if it was getting closer and closer by the seconds. Finally, her door slammed open, which made her photo frame to drop to the ground, the twelfth time in the month. Whatever the shorter blonde did, she still couldn't wake her younger sister up. _Yup, that's the only way… Grinning slyly, she yelled. "Look! WaterMaiden's online!"_

Immediately, Haruka shot up from her 'lagging' position. "WHERE?!" Was her first reaction. Her hair was as messy as ever and her half-opened emerald eyes, a usual sight for her sister, Tennou Hiroko. She looked around, trying to find her laptop, only to see a blank screen. "Aw, man! Geez, Hiro-neesan! Don't you have anything better to do?!" She stood up, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I have, of course… Ruining your life is the best goal I ever achieved in my entire life!" The shorter blonde grinned proudly, self-praising again.

"Anyway, get to the point." Haruka said restlessly.

"Come on, go greet our new neighbours." Hiroko's smile widened as she thought of the handsome, tall guy with black, short spiky hair walking past her during her morning walk. Well… She had decided to follow him and came to know that they were neighbours.

"What new neighbours?!" Haruka cocked her eyebrows.

"Just get up and come with me!" Hiroko was usually shy around guys, but that wasn't a problem for Haruka, so she would eventually stick to her very mush when there's a 'cute' guy around. Most would think that Haruka was the one bullying Hiroko, but who on earth would ever thought that it was the other way?

"Okay, okay!" She groaned and got dragged out of the house, still in her oversized T-shirt and baggy shorts.

* * *

_Hope he'll be the one answering! _Hiroko smiled anxiously as she rang the doorbell. Haruka, who was still half-awake, rested her chin on the railing, dozing off. It wasn't long before she was greeted by a tall guy, _her _guy which she had laid her eyes on.

"Hi, miss… What can I do you for?" He asked as he leaned against the wooden door, his hair were mostly covering his eyes, making him look even cooler… In Hiroko's 'dictionary'. "Yes?" He repeated with his deep buy gentle voice, noticing he got no reaction from the weird young lady before her.

"Hiro-neesan! He's calling you!" Haruka seemed more like sleep talking rather than informing as she didn't even bother to tilt her head up. "Snap out of it!" She dragged each and every word in an annoying manner. Hiroko quickly shook her head and blushed heavily not knowing what to say; again, counting on her sister to do the job. She elbowed the taller blonde, giving her _the _sign. Haruka blinked a few times before obliging. She pushed herself away from the railing and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, there. New neighbours, right?" Haruka knew just the way to make friends easily, especially with guys, extremely easy.

"Yeah… So?" The other still kept his coolness. He looked up, glaring at Haruka with her ruby eyes.

"Wanna be friends? Not with me, but with her." Haruka said in annoyance.

"Her?" He chuckled lightly. "You might wanna know who you're dealing with first, mister." With that, he turned around and left the sisters outside the unclosed door.

"What's with him?" Haruka narrowed her eyes. Never in her life had she seen such an attitude. "You're still going for him, Hiro-neesan?" Haruka turned around, facing her older sister. It was then she heard a familiar voice; a voice she had been longing to hear for 10 whole days.

"Shiro-niisan! Don't ever leave the door open like that!" That voice… She looked into the house and saw someone coming into their direction. The same beautiful girl with aquamarine hair she met that day. Before she could even speak out, the other seemed to have notice her.

"You?!" Michiru's eyes widen. Haruka's mouth almost hit the floor; finally, God was on her side! "I can't believe it." The shorter girl whispered under her breath.

"Come on, aren't you happy to see me?" The blonde racer was full awake now, and she was even getting back to her flirt mode, which seemed to have no effect on Michiru at all. "Mind if we talk about the CD incident?" She leant closer and tried to sound nice but Michiru seemed to be reading her mind. Actually, she wanted to know more about the girl who stood before her. She seemed so… Different, if she would put it.

"I would rather talk to my deaf puppy!" She yelled and slammed the door, hitting Haruka's nose hard.

"Oww!! Kaiou-san! You watch it! I'm warning you!" She snarled as she wiped the blood of her bleeding nose.

"You're dropping standard already, Ruka-chan." Haruka turned slowly to face the shorter girl.

"Great, you're _away _during busy times and talking too much during inconvenient time… Like NOW!" Haruka shouted and stormed back to her room. _You're gonna get it, Kaiou! You're gonna pay bad, real bad!_

_

* * *

_

**Tx for the reviews... I think I never ever had 8 reviews for a simple chapter like that, hope you'll continue to read and review!!**

Petiyaka: Now.. See the real jerk side of Haruka here!

Kitajima: As you've wished for... Enjoyed it? I'll surely enjoy if you review!

gotToluvAnime: Okay, it's not a one-shot anymore... Lolz

Mantaray: Lol.. Okay, so it was really my fault not to continue with this... So.. see, it's still in-progress.

Reusch17: Tx for your review!!

Haruka127: Hope you would enjoy this storyline!

Kyoooon: Glad you'd like it... But bcoz of your reviews, i've decided to continue with it!

monica1990m: You got your wish now, so grant mine with your reviews!!

**I'll try and update sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me quite a while to post this, hard to continue, you know... Anyway, enjoy! And thanks to all the readers, and of course, reviewers!!**

* * *

"Does it still hurt?" Her sister asked, even though the answer was so obvious. She touched Haruka's plastered nose lightly, causing the blonde to flinch in pain. All her younger sister did was glare at her with the eyes of a murderer.

"You happy now?" She slapped the other's hand away. Now she had to face _that _girl every, single day. Looking at the situation now, she would most likely to lift up a knife and stab it right into her heart. _I must be dreaming… _She thought as she fed her cute, little hamster.

"Stop feeding Yomi, she's gonna die." Hiroko said sarcastically, as usual. Yomi was her pet hamster, which had been with her for almost 3 years now, ever since their parents' death. Hiroko had been working hard since to earn enough money for Haruka to continue with her studies, after all, Haruka haven't even graduated from her high school yet; what more could she do for her younger sister? She's 4 years older than the taller blonde but she usually act like she's 12. But when it came to being a sister, she's quite a responsible one and deserved more respect than what Haruka was giving her, funny, isn't it?

"I've been feeding her like that for the past 3 years, if so… wouldn't she be dead by now?" Haruka took the little creature into her palm, patting Yomi's head. "Ne, Yomiyomi-chan?" She smiled when she heard a soft squeak coming from the light brownish hamster.

"Oi, you're going back to _that _mode again! Snap out of it." Hiroko pushed Haruka's head lightly.

"What mode?" She cocked an eyebrow. She had no idea what was the other talking about.

"_The _mode where it's all about Yomiyomi-chan and Rukaruka-chan…" She teased, making those squeaking and child-like voice. She even held up her hand, pretending one was Haruka and the other, Yomi the hamster…

"You're saying that just because you got dumped!" Haruka placed Yomi on her shoulder and she stood up. "Now stay out of my room!" She pushed the shorter figure out. Sometimes Hiroko could be so annoying she just couldn't stand her. _Why can't I just have a normal life with normal family AND normal neighbours?? _She sighed in defeat as she placed Yomi back into her cage. That was when her phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" She answered the phone without checking the caller. Unfortunately…

"RUKA-CHAN!!" She quickly threw the phone across the room, but the screaming could still be heard. Just imagine how loud the girls were screaming over the phone.

"Keep it down, Ayase!" She yelled across the room. Ayase was her childhood friend, which grew up to be exactly like her sister. All she did best was to make Haruka blush or even worse, arrange a date for her. Besides all of the above, she was really a great friend; one whom Haruka can rely on. Well… You can say that Ayase was a homeless child when Haruka's parents found her in an empty alley when she was 4, they've been living together since. The blonde was really grateful that she had decided to move to England… _Wait! England?! Then what the heck is she calling me for?!_

"Ruka, Ruka, where are you?" The voice called to Haruka repeatedly.

"Ayase, aren't you suppose to be in England? Why are you calling me?" She slowly picked up the phone, putting it beside her ear. "Don't waste your money." She stated more like an instruction. All she got was giggles from the other girl.

"Ruka-chan… You're funny as ever…" She couldn't help but to switch from giggling to laughing. Haruka cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look outside your window, silly!" With that said, the caller hung up. Haruka looked out the window with much curiosity, as always. She hated surprises. Hey eyes widen when she saw a young brunette waving at her.

"Huh?!" Keeping her phone in her pocket, she headed downstairs to the door. "What are you doing here, Ayase?" She asked just when she opened the door.

"To see you, of course. So? How's life? Do you have a girlfriend now? Your studies going well?"

"Oi oi, chotto! Slow down! When did you arrive?" She took Ayase's luggages in her hands, gesturing for the other to enter the nicely decorated house. She help the brunette with her jacket and sat on the couch.

"About 3 hours ago." Ayase replied with a smile.

"And why did you come back?" The other girl was about to reply when they heard a familiar scream, quite similar to Ayase's.

"AYASE-CHAN!!" A blonde appeared before them, her eyes glistering even brighter than the stars in the sky. She ran forward and embraced Ayase.

"HIRO-NEESAN!!" Haruka used the cushions to cover her ears. At this rate, she'll definitely go deaf. One thing that she couldn't stand was the screaming voices of The Great Hiroko and Ayase Almighty. "It's so good to see you!!" She squealed like a kid. "You haven't changed a single bit!!"

"Oooh… And I hope you haven't too…" She had a sly grin on her face. Haruka knew clearly what they were up to.

"It'll be so much fun to do those again!!" hey were jumping about like monkeys who had just received their bananas. Hiroko only nodded her head. "Same school too!!"

"Nani?!" Haruka's eyes widen.

"YES!"Hiroko was as thrilled as ever.

_Aw, man… Tell me this isn't happening!! _Haruka covered her face with her hands. Things couldn't get any worse than now, could it?

* * *

"Wake up, wake up!!" Again… Another tiring day… Worst of all, a school day. The figure shook Haruka hard which made the blonde fall onto the carpeted ground. "Uh oh…" She whispered under her breath. Haruka climbed back onto her feet, stretching. "Ain't my fault!" The figure quickly said.

"What's ain't your fault? What happened?" Obviously, Haruka was drowsy. She couldn't think straight in the morning. You could slap her, draw her face and yet still couldn't figure out what was happening.

"Nothing…" She tried to suppress her laughter, which she succeeded in doing so. "J-Just get ready for school." She headed out the room, her hands still over her mouth.

"Did it work?" Hiroko asked, only to received nods from the brunette. "Hahaha… Told you she hasn't change one bit!"

"There's more installment for you today, Ruka-chan…" Ayase snickered.

* * *

**I know, I know... No Michiru here but more Michiru in the next chapter, I promise! If you wanna make anything happen next, don't hesistate to review! Haha...**

**krol-chan :** Lol... Here's the 'next chapter' you've been waiting for!

**monica1990m :** Thanks for your review but sorry to say, no Michiru-Haruka-moments in this chapter, forgive me... . (Next chapter will be the pay back time!)

**anonymous :** Okay, here's more of my 'one-shot'.. haha... kidding..

**Reusch27 :** Thanks, but great job to you too... We need a sequel but if that's too much pressure? Then don't do it, I'm not forcing you here!! Hee...

**Kitajima :** Doitashi mashita... But is this longer or shorter? I don't seem to keeping track of my words... Sorry it took so long!

**Haruka's Knight :** Thanks for your review!! Keep on reading and reviewing too...

**Haruka127 :** Fall in love? I don't think that would happen in the next few chapters, lol... But I'll make it happen soon enough!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ookay, after uploading the New Life, which I was very happy about as it hit EXACTLY 100 reviews, thanks guys, for your supports, hee... Here's chapter 4 to It's You? Hope you'll enjoy this too!**

* * *

Haruka looked at the room door with a confused look plastered on her face. _Did Ayase just pushed me down? _She shook that thought off and made her way to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and putting on her uniform, she looked into the mirror once more, straightening her tie before heading downstairs.

"Iko, iko!!" Ayase dragged her tall blonde friend out of the house. Haruka groggily grabbed a piece of toast and finally gave in. How could Ayase be so active early in the morning? This was one question which the blonde had been trying to figure out for years. Ayase opened the garage halfway and crawled in. All she saw was Haruka's bike and convertible. Her mouth almost hit the ground if she did not hear a 'bang' coming from behind her. She grinned and turned around. _You, I'm a genius! _Haruka had hit her head against the garage door and fell backwards. _She's definitely the same Haruka I knew long ago, hahaha… _

"Ouch… W-Whap happeng?" Haruka muffled. She had just took a bite of her toast before hitting her head. She stirred and blinked her eyes a few times before trying to get back to her feet.

"Ruka-chan!! Daijoubu?" The brunette kneeled onto her knees, helping the racer to get up.

"Did the sky just fell on me?" Haruka swallowed and asked in an irritating tone. Ayase giggled, which made Haruka smiled a little. It's been a long time since they seen each other and Haruka could never forget those ember eyes and giggling of hers.

"No, Ruka…" Finally managed to get the blonde onto her own two feet. "You hit your head against this." She knocked the metal thingy.

"Anyway, why'd you come in here?" Haruka went inside, this time she remembered to lower her head. "It's not like I'm gonna give you a ride to school. There's a bus stop just around the corner." She walked towards her bike and put on her helmet. Upon hearing that, Ayase made the puppy look directly at Haruka. "Oh, come on… Don't show me that look, Aya-chan…" Haruka sighed. She couldn't stand it when someone showed her _that _look. The brunette knew Haruka's weakness and kept on with _that _look. "Okay, okay!" She took out another helmet from the shelf and threw it to the shorter girl. "Put that on." Ayase obviously obliged and quickly put on the black helmet. Without hesitating, she got on and wrapped Haruka's waist. "Hang on tight cause it's gonna be bumpy ride!"

* * *

"Ruka, are you trying to kill me?" Haruka was driving at full speed. With that speed, she could get to school in 5 minutes. Though she wasn't an early bird but she would be in school before all the others were there, just for safety precautions. Ayase tightened the embrace.

"What?"

"Drive slower, you moron!!" She yelled. She might throw up if this kept on going.

"You have arrived at your destination, you may disembark." Haruka said with a grinned. She liked this a lot, being able to _bully _her in that way. Ayase quickly got off and ran into the school washroom.

"You're not getting away from this, Haruka…" Ayase said thoughtfully.

"Nothing like the good old days…" Haruka parked her bike and sighed as she got down from it. "At least won't be able to see _that _girl in this school!" She snickered to herself. Before she realized it, a buddy of hers slapped her back.

"Yo, Haruka!" She looked back, only to find a tall guy with short dark blue hair standing right in front of her. "How's life? Long time no see!"

"Worse than hell, Nao…" She stopped her snickering and got back to her usual composure. Kawarasu Nao was Haruka's best and most trustworthy friend. She had known him since Ayase left. That was 3 years ago. He was one of Haruka's followers, one who had mastered all her flirting skills but still can't beat her though.

"Oh really? And why is that?" He asked in an amused tone.

"You wouldn't believe me…" She simply replied, sighing in defeat.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, I won't force you." He smirked. "But here's a good news. There's a new kid in school and I heard she's a famous violinist." Haruka cocked her eyebrow. "And did I miss out the point that she's hot?" Haruka's eyes glistered as if she caught sight of something shinny.

"Hey, Nao… I need her name, and I mean _now…_"

"Erm… I remember Sensei saying something about Kaiou… Ano…" He rubbed his temple, trying hard to remember the name.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked. This couldn't be happening to her. She would be the world's unluckiest person on Earth; her name might even be in the Guinness World Records. The aquamarine hair girl's picture unconsciously found its way to Haruka's mind. _Nah… That can't be her, there's many Kaiou's out there… Don't worry, Haruka! _She tried to comfort herself.

"Yeah!" Nao patted Haruka's shoulder. "You're _real _good, Haruka. Oh, and her she comes! Excuse me, will you?" Nao left the dumbfounded racer there. Haruka watched as her friend flirted with that 'fiend'. Michiru was surrounded by a bunch of silly guys, plus a few other girls. She's got to be hallucinating. She ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair and sighed once more.

_This is NOT happening to me… _She walked forward to the school entrance, hoping Michiru wouldn't notice her presence. But it looked like fate was against her, she bumped into _her. _"Hey, watch where you're going!" She yelled, not even knowing that she bumped into that one person she didn't want to see most.

"Excuse me?!" The aquamarine hair girl asked sarcastically. Haruka looked down and she paused, as if time stopped. "It's you AGAIN?!"Michiru stepped back a little. "How on Earth did I get so misfortune?"

"You better watch your manners, girl!" Haruka yelled back at her and stormed into the school hallway.

"Wow! Kaiou-san, you know him?" Some girls quickly ask just after Haruka was out of sight.

"I don't!" She shouted and stormed into Haruka's direction.

"I can't believe that the new kid knows Tennou Haruka." A goofy guy with thick glasses said out of the blue.

"Ugh! Get outta here, geek!" The girls pushed his head hard. The group of kids left him there, along with Nao, who was apparently dumbfounded by what had just happen. His eyebrow twitched as he recall the scene.

_You know her, eh, Haruka? Well, looks like I'm gonna have some trouble getting my hands on her, heh… _

"He's hot, eh, Kawarasu-san…" The geek was drooling all over the ground. "Haruka, will you be mine?" He said thoughtfully as if he was floating on a cloud. He didn't even realize that Nao was brushing pass him too, just like the others did before. "Kawarasu-san?"

"Get a life, Tako!" With that said, the bell rang and he headed for his 1st class.

"Ahh…" Tako sighed. "I can't believe Kawarasu-san's talking to me too… This must be my lucky day…" He dragged his feet into the school.

* * *

**Well, I can't help it too, but Tako is just the right character which I had been trying to potray for some time now... Finally, end of chapter 4, if you really enjoyed it, reviews are widely accepted!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know , i know... You're thinking:" what the heck is wrong with you?! such a short chappie?!" But ahem... I just found a slight tiny time to finish this chappie so you should be happy!! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ryouren Sakura!" A middle-aged lady shouted out as she marked the attendance. The only blonde in the class was practically slapping herself for being so stupid. _Why?! Why did I have to look up when I knew damn well that I wanted to avoid her?! _She sighed. "Tennou Haruka!" She heard her teacher's impatient voice. Obviously Kimura-sensei had called out her name more than three times. "Oh, Tennou Haruka?" She looked up and raised her hand. _Geez, how could a sick SICK teacher be the form teacher of this genius class?_ She shook off that thought as she once again sank into her seat, resting her chin on the table.

"Please, God… Make her disappear!" She muttered to herself.

"Kaiou Michiru!" The blonde did nothing but jumped up from her seat, automatically. "Is something the matter, Tennou? Do you have a fever? Are you sick?" Kimura-sensei rushed to her side, running her hands all over the taller figure's body.

"Eto…" She looked around. All she could see was people staring at her with curiosity and laughter started to fill the classroom. She blushed. _Did I hear wrong? That Kaiou is in this class too?! This is the class for geniuses! She's not even fit to be one!_

"As a punishment, go look for our new classmate. Maybe she got lost in the hallway. Ya know, our hallway is as big as the Pacific Ocean!" Haruka sweat dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"Aw, is little Haruka getting angry?" She pinched her student's cheek. "Go, and I won't deduct your exams marks." The racer could only sigh in defeat before dragging herself out of the classroom.

* * *

She walked trough the hallways, searched the library, in short… She searched everywhere but still no sign of _that _girl. "Where the heck is she?!" She leant against the lockers, rubbing her temples. It was then she heard a sharp scream from the girls' locker room. Without giving it a second thought, she quickly rushed in there… only to see a tiny mouse on the ground. Her emerald eyes eventually trailed up to the figure that was standing on the highest bench she could find and of course, the other's eyes were shut as tightly as possible. Haruka couldn't help it but drop onto the ground, laughing her ass off. "Geez, Kaiou, I wonder why you didn't join the circus!" She clutched her stomach as she laughed harder.

The girl with aquamarine hair opened her eyes slowly upon hearing that all-too-familiar voice. "Tennou?"

"Man, girls like you are pathetically weak, no doubt!" The blonde lifted the poor mouse by it's tail and shoved it to the other's girl. The creature was only an inch away from the shorter figure's face. "Look, you scared the life out of it!"

"Eeeek!! G-Get that… That THING away from me!" Michiru tried to slapped Haruka's hand away but the other just wouldn't give up. It's not like you get to tease someone like that everyday.

"Say cheese!" Haruka stated before she let go of the mouse.

_Kichak!_

Michiru froze. That must've been the ugliest and most embarrassing picture she had ever taken. "Delete it! Delete it now!" Her talented hands roamed all over the blonde's body, trying to get that phone. Haruka kept chuckling at the other's action. Oh, how she love to tease girls like her. "Give me that or you'll get us both into trouble!" Of course, for Haruka who was wearing a boy's uniform in a girl's locker room would definitely bring trouble, a whole lot of trouble too…

"Eh…" Haruka paused, rubbing her fingers under her chin as she made a thinking pose. "Nope. Don't even think about it!" Suddenly they heard the door opened and they stopped dead as if someone had hit the 'pause' button on the remote.

"You know, Toshiko-sensei was so…" The girl who was about to start a conversation trailed off as she saw the two figure against the wall. "Tennou-kun?!"

"Oh my God!!" Her shorter friend covered her hands over her mouth. Haruka had pinned the aquamarine hair girl against the wall and captured her lips in her own. "Who is that girl? She's soooooo lucky!!"

"Quit that, Mina-chan!" The third of the group finally voiced out. "We're gonna like, head back out now… Ano… Catch you later, Tennou-kun." With that said, she pulled her other two friends by the collar and headed for the door.

"Gomene, Kaiou… I couldn't think of-"

_SMACK!_

Haruka looked at the other figure with disbelief. Her right hand was covering her burning cheek. "W-What was that for?!" Michiru was glaring at her with the darkest shades of blue she had ever seen. "I told you I was sorry, didn't I?!" The shorter girl was breathing heavily as if she was about to break down into tears anytime.

"That was my first kiss!" She yelled as she pushed Haruka to the side, brushing pass the taller figure.

_F-First kiss… _"What the heck?!" Haruka slammed her fist into one of the lockers. "Fuck you, Tennou!"

* * *

**there you go! Hope to hear from you guys! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! I'm back with another chappie for you guys! Hope you don't mind that i've dissapeared for so long... xD**

**Do enjoy!**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks now and Michiru had tried her best to avoid the blonde racer as much as possible. Unfortunately, that would be hard considering the both of them are in the same school orchestra and not to mention, same class. Michiru was having quite a great time in her new school, meeting new friends such as the school's genius, Mizuno Ami and the Almighty Kino Makoto, who cooks the best she ever tasted.

"Michiru-chan, how're you going back today? I can give you a ride if you want…" The tallest in the group asked.

"I'm not sure myself, Mako-chan." She replied as she eyed Makoto's blue bicycle.

"You?" Makoto turned her attention to the other girl with short blue hair.

"I-I'll be walking…" She blushed hard when Makoto's nose brushed slightly against her cheeks. Michiru noticed Ami's reaction and smiled slyly to herself.

"Oh no you aren't. Mako-chan, take her home." The violinist said sternly.

"Well, ok. See you tomorrow, Michiru-chan!" She grabbed Ami's arm with her hand lightly and dragged her towards her bicycle. "Come on, Ami-chan!" Ami, as usual, blushed at the other's touch. They had been friends for 6 years now and that's how long she had been in love with the taller figure. Much to her dismay, Makoto didn't even seem to realize a thing. Ami took a glance at the violinist and smiled gratefully at her.

"Good luck!" Michiru said softly as she returned the smile.

"Kaiou-san…" She could recognize that voice anywhere. Her smile faded just as she turned around to face that figure. "Can you give me a second to clear things up between us?" The tall blonde stood there, feeling rather awful for what she had done a few weeks ago. Michiru horrified look was still vivid in her mind; every time she closes her eyes, _that _particular look would just pop into her mind.

"Just go away, Tennou." She started to walk away, but Haruka caught her arm just in time.

"Onegai, Kaiou-san." The racer pleaded, probably for the first time in her entire life. "I'm very sorry for… For… You know what I'm sorry for, don't you?" Right, everyone knew that confession was one of Haruka's weaknesses. Never had she apologized to anyone for doing wrong; nor never would she admit she was at fault… But somehow, Michiru seemed to succeed in changing that.

"Forget it. Look at you, you don't even mean what you're about to say, so let's just forget about it!" Michiru pushed the other's hand away.

"Onegai!" Haruka wasn't going to give up that easily. This time, she caught hold of Michiru's hand, tightly. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for kissing you just like that! I never meant to do that but I can't have people knowing that…" She trailed off. "I'm not supposed to be in the girls' lockers…" Can her secret be safe with Michiru?

"Knowing that…?" Michiru lifted her eyebrows, curious about what the other had to say.

"Nah, nothing…" Haruka slowly let go of Michiru's hand, backing up a little. "I'm sorry to bother you, Kaiou-san… See yo-" Michiru cut her off.

"Speak up if you're a guy, Tennou! Don't leave me half hanging!" The other girl asked in an annoyed tone.

"That's the problem! I'm not a guy!" Haruka shot back, receiving a very surprised look from the shorter girl.

"You're a girl?!" Michiru's eyes widen.

"Yes!" Haruka sighed in defeat. "Can you not tell this to anyone?" The blonde was at the edge of begging.

"You'll have to let me think about it first!" Michiru said with a sly grin as she left the all-to-desperate racer behind.

* * *

Haruka was getting ready for bed when her phone rang. She looked at the caller and almost fell onto the ground. "Can she not bother me at this time of the day?!" It had been a rough day for her, being Michiru's slave. In exchange to keep her gender a secret, she had to be Michiru's slave for 1 month, period. Well, she had no other choice but to agree. She held her phone in her hands as she fell back onto her bed.

"_Tennou, help me get those papers!"_

"_Tennou, where's my sandwich?!"_

"_Tennou, my history notes?"_

"_Tennou!"_

"_TENNOU!"_

Haruka sighed heavily. One day, just one day and Michiru had drained all her energy. When she was about to answer the call, she saw 3 simple words on her screen. "Uh oh…"

_1 missed call_

"Damn! I'll be hearing from her any time now…" She quickly sat up, looking worriedly at her blue-covered phone. The sound of the doorbell shot right into her head from the main door. "Masaka…" Her emerald eyes widen. Slowly, she crawled to the stairs and peeked downstairs.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Ayase asked in a cheerful tone. Apparently, she had yet to notice the other girl's look. "This is the Tennou reside…" She trailed off.

"Where's Haruka?" The shorter girl snarled.

"Wow, hold up! What's up with you? You sound like a lion growling…" Haruka gulped. She didn't know Michiru could be so scary. Just one missed call and 'poof', she appeared right at her doorstep. As if the aquamarine hair girl heard her gulp, she looked up and spotted Haruka at the stairs. She harshly pushed Ayase aside and rushed upstairs.

"Chotto! Chotto! I was taking a bath when you called!" She lied. Michiru had already pounced onto her and narrowed her eyes, examining the other's hair.

"It's dry!"

"Ah? What's dry?" The blonde's heart was thumping real hard due to their current position. Michiru was on top of her, pinning her down. Haruka blushed slightly but the other girl hadn't noticed it.

"Your hair, Tennou!"

"Oh, right, my hair…" She shook her head. She got to get back to the reality. "Of course it isn't wet! I-" She was cut off by Ayase.

"Erm… Are you guys dating?" She asked out of the sudden. There was a thick silence between them. Finally realizing her actions, Michiru let go off Haruka's hand, but she was still an top of her. Her eyes were locked with emerald ones, which made her blushed even harder than she thought she would.

"I… Uh… I think you should get off now, Kaiou." Haruka whispered to the other girl, who seemed to have gone into her own world. "Kaiou?"

"Oh, right…" Michiru got up and ran back to the opposite house, no doubt, still blushing.

"So… You both aren't dating then?" Ayase asked, helping her friend up.

"OF COURSE NOT!" The racer yelled back. "Geez, you've been watching too much drama lately, Aya-chan…" With that said, she went back into her room. She leant against the door, not believing what she was feeling.

_Oh my god, did I just thought that that 'devil' was cute?!_

(At the same time…)

Michiru rushed upstairs to her room. She quickly threw herself onto her bed and covered herself with her blanket. She hugged her knees near her chest, recalling Haruka's look.

_I am not having 'that' kind of feeling towards her! Yes, I'm not… I'm not…_

**To be continue... **

**Remember to review!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all...**

**First off, i just wanna say that...**

**I'm sorry...**

**I'm really sorry...**

**I'm terribly sorry...**

**I'm awfully sorry...**

**it takes me like AGES to update my stories...**

**But here i am again, so i hope you would enjoy... **

* * *

"Michiru-chan, what's wrong? You've been eyeing on Tennou for the past few lessons." Makoto asked her friend. Michiru cocked an eyebrow at her. " OhMyGod! Did he do something to you?" The taller figure bent down to take a closer look at Michiru. "I won't forgive him if he ever did anything to my friend…" She narrowed her eyes.

"I-Iie… It's not that." The violinist sighed. _I am NOT falling for her! Calm down, Kaiou… _A girl with short blue hair who was walking towards them caught her attention. "Look, Ami's coming." She tried to change the subject. Makoto looked up, waving to the girl. She stood back up, straightening her bow around her collar.

"Hey there, Ami-chan! Aren't you heading for lunch?"

"Hi!" She lifted 2 paper bags and smiled warmly. "I'm tired of the cafeteria food… I made you egg sandwich, Mako-chan. Here you go!"

"Why thank you, Ami-chan." She looked at the other bag. "I'll make you lunch tomorrow!" She winked, making the shorter girl blush.

"H-Hai…" She replied softly. "Oh, Michiru-chan… I've forgotten to make yours… You can share with me if you don't mind…" Apparently, her mind was full of Makoto that she totally forgotten to make Michiru's share.

"It's okay, I'm no hungry anyway. Here, Ami-chan, take a seat. I'm going to the library now." She took the books and stood up, insisting Ami to take her seat.

"Michiru-chan, you can take mine if you want to!" The tallest of the three exclaimed.

"No, it's alright, Mako-chan… I really have to get going now… I'll see you all later in art class!" She giggled as she ran out the classroom.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you then…" Makoto pouted, opening the paper bag. All she cared now was the food that she had received. Man, was she hungry. Ami smiled shyly. Even Michiru hadn't gotten the chance to see this side of Makoto.

_Mako-chan… _She smiled before taking a bite of her own sandwich.

* * *

As the aquamarine hair girl was walking down the hallway, a piano piece made her stop dead in her tracks. _This piece… _It was one of her favourite, Chopin's etude Op. 10-4 in A flat major. It was not an easy piece to play. Anyone who could play that piece was either at a world-class level or higher. Whoever was playing that piece was certainly someone she must meet. Slowly, she walked towards the music room. She glanced into the tiny gap of the opened door and gasped. _Tennou? _Michiru's eyes widen. She didn't know that her menace neighbour played the piano. She didn't even look like someone with any talents. _She look so… Peaceful… _No doubt, Haruka looked like she had gone to another world of her own, indulging herself with her playing. The books that she was holding fell to the ground. That was when the music stopped.

"Who's there?!" The voice came out stern and clear. Michiru kept quite as she quickly picked up her books, wanting to leave as fast as possible. The door slowly opened, revealing a very angry blonde in the doorway.

"Kaiou?" Haruka said in surprise. "What are you doing now? Peeping on me?!" Without waiting for an answer, she slammed the door and brushed pass the shorter figure.

"W-Wait!" All she saw was the blonde fading into the darkness of the dim hallway. "What was she angry for?" She sighed.

* * *

"Fucking bitch." The blonde took a mouthful of the spaghetti Ayase made for her in the morning.

"Hihi, Ruka-chan!" She looked up, only to find a brunette running towards her with a flask in her hand.

"Go away, Ayase. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone…" She turned her back to the girl, stuffing in another spoonful.

"Aw, did someone disturb you during your piano practice again?" Ayase sat down and leant her head against Haruka's back.

"Leave me alone!"

"Ruka-chan… You _never_ change, do you?" She crawled to the front of her friend and pouted. "it's just a practice…"

"It was the song my dad never got to finish teaching me! And when I was finally able to play till the very end, _SHE _INTERUPTED ME!"

"Ruka, Ruka-chan…" Ayase shook her head. "Whatever will I do with you…"

"I know, how about leaving me alone?" Haruka said sarcastically.

"Come on, have a cup of Ayase Cheer-Up Milk Tea!"

"Pass… It'll be another one of your weird recipes." Haruka looked away, which made Ayase really pissed off. One thing she couldn't stand is someone turning down her very own recipe. Somehow, Haruka had forgotten how scary she could be.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a nice tone.

"Positively sure…" Upon hearing that, the younger girl pounced onto the racer with her knees on her victim's arms.

"I SAID DRINK IT!" Ayase pressed Haruka's cheeks, forcing her mouth open. Her eyes were burning with flames of fury. "LIKE IT?" Haruka was already helpless.

"Hel… *gurgles* H-H…*gurgles*"

"TILL THE VERY LAST DROP!" The brunette snickered.

*Due to the all-too-violence of this scene, it is cut off by the author. Sorry for any inconvenience.*

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ayase stood up, grinning. "That'll teach you to say no to my recipe."

"Help."

* * *

Michiru frowned as she saw the figure walking towards a yellow sports bike. "Ano… Tennou-san!" She called out. The blonde did stop in her footsteps but she still hadn't turn around. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting you playing…" The aquamarine hair girl started. "I didn't mean to peep but you… Y-You were too good." Upon hearing the word good, she raised her eyebrows and shot the shorter figure a questioned look.

"Too good?" This was the first time someone praised her playing.

"Well, to put it in the correct way… You were awesome." She smiled.

"My my, did someone ate the Kaiou Michiru I know?"

"Hm, back to your old self again huh… So I guess this means I'm off the hook?"

"For the time being…" Haruka winked at her. "Here." She threw the other girl a blue helmet.

"What's this for?"

"Don't you want a ride home?"

"I do… But on a bike?" She sounded worried.

"Is there a problem?" Haruka asked. "Don't tell me… You've never ridden a bike before!"

"Ano…"

"I knew it!" The blonde chuckled. "It's alright. All you have to do is hold me tightly around my waist."

_Haruka's waist… _Michiru blushed. _What am I thinking?! I don't like her, I don't like her!!_

"Helloooo!!"

"Oh, er… Er… Okay." Michiru got up the bike with her neighbour's help. Haruka couldn't but smile weakly as she eyed the aquamarine hair girl at the corner of her eyes. Somehow, she was starting to like this side of Michiru; the not-too-stuck up side of the girl.

"Hang on tight!"

* * *

**That's it... I know it's short and it sucks... but i still gotta know what you think of it don't i?**

**So don't hesitate to click on that review button...**

**I'll be waiting...**

**********************************************

_NOTICE:_

_For those who had read "A new life for Michiru"..._

_Should i rewrite the whole thing? Or just upload as it is now?_

_I've read through it thousands of times and find it rather random._

_Random as in i'm talking a little bit of it here, a littler there..._

_I even missed out the fact that i wrote Michiru having a twin in her head and totally forgotten bout her... _

_Well, help please?_


End file.
